The Ultimate Clash-Taiora
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: I saw "The Ultimate Clash" today and I decided, "Why not make some changes to the storyline, but keep the battle in? And add some Taiora to the mix as well." Enjoy, and R&R!


Me: In honor of "The Ultimate Clash"-which shows tomorrow-or today, or whenever I post this story-I've rearranged it to fit Tai and Sora's standards

Me: In honor of "The Ultimate Clash"-which shows on the 29th of June-I've rearranged it to fit Tai and Sora's standards. In other words, what you saw on the show had been deTaioraized. I've made some adjustments to the story, chosen to not do the part about the entity that takes over Kari's body, and a character dies in this-but is brought back. It's a safe bet you already know who it'll be. 

Tai: Is it gonna be me? 

Me: If I told you now, then they'd know. 

Tai: (grabs me by the throat and lifts me up) WHO IS IT?! Is it Sora, Kari, WHO?!!!! 

Me: Uh….

Sora: Tai, put him down! If he doesn't want to tell you, then he doesn't have to.

Tai: Sorry. 

Sora: Now that that's taken care of…(looks me straight in the eye) Which one of us dies? 

Me: (groans) Oh, no…

****

Digimon 

Season I

The Ultimate Clash-Taiora

__

Tai: I couldn't believe it with my own eyes-and I was there! Matt had left the group mysteriously after our encounter with Puppetmon and run into a tree-like Digimon named Cherrymon. He managed to convince Matt that the only way he'd be respected by the team was if he'd defeated his rival in a one-on-one match. Guess who's the lucky candidate? Meanwhile, some creepy Digimon, who're called Garbagemon, had ambushed us! If it weren't for MetalGarurumon's miraculous save, Kari wouldn't be here right now. The problem started when MetalGarurumon suddenly turned on Agumon and me and challenged us to a battle! I was beginning to think that Matt had finally gone off the deep end on this one! 

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya found himself between a rock and a hard place-literally! On the one hand, MetalGarurumon had challenged him and Agumon to a battle that they could easily accept. On the other hand, neither Agumon nor Tai wanted to fight, so they decided to peacefully settle this latest dispute between the leader and the rival. 

"Come on, Matt. You can't possibly be serious. Besides, we don't want to fight. We're all friends…aren't we?" 

The look in Matt's ice-blue eyes told Tai that unless he shut up and took a defensive position, he'd be in a lot of trouble. 

"What would _you _know about friends? You've tried to be the boss of this team from day 1, when it's been obvious that I've got the same capabilities to be leader as you do!" 

Tai was getting angry. Time and time again, Sora had taught him to control his anger, but he was losing his temper, albeit slowly. 

"I never made the choice to be leader! That was a unanimous decision made by all of us, with the exception of Kari. Sora's was the deciding vote in this! And you don't know how hard it is to be a leader! You've got to make decisions that effect the people around you, you can't show fear, pain, tears, anything that would make you seem weak around your friends and teammates! You can't-"

"ENOUGH!" Matt's fist met with Tai's cheek and he doubled back in pain, but quickly shook it off. 

"Tai! Are you okay?" Sora worriedly ran to his side and checked his face for injuries. 

"I'm fine. But he won't be if he doesn't take back that sucker-punch and have MetalGarurumon deDigivolve right now!" 

"That's not gonna happen, Tai. Now, Warp-Digivolve to WarGreymon, or I'll be forced to defeat you as you are now!" MetalGarurumon warned. Tai eyed Agumon with a look that only the two of them could understand. 

Tai turned to the others and frowned sadly. "It doesn't seem like I have any choice in this. If I don't make Agumon Warp-Digivolve, MetalGarurumon will cream him! If I do, I'll have brought on the biggest battle in the history of the Digital World. What should I do?" 

Smiling, Sora clasped Tai's hand with her own. "No matter what choice you make Tai, we'll stand by you." Her thoughts spoke differently. _"No matter what choice you make, _I'll _stand by you…always." _

"Thanks, Sora. GO FOR IT, AGUMON!" Tai's Digivice shrieked and glowed a fiery orange a second later just as MetalGarurumon fired his main attack. 

"Metal Wolf Claw!!" 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!" 

The Dragon Digimon avoided the attack easily by heading into the air and taking the battle to the skies. Tai turned and eyed Matt with a cold look. 

"All right, our Digimon are battling each other. I hope you're happy." The evil smirk on Matt's face told the other DigiDestined that Tai wasn't out of the woods yet. 

"Not really. I can't begin to change until I've bested my rival, and we all know who that is." Tai had a sinking feeling he knew who Matt was talking about, but he wanted to hear it from his own mouth. 

"And just who would that be?" 

"I thought even someone as dense as you could figure it out. YOU!" Matt dived forward and tackled Tai, sending them both to the ground. 

"Tai!" Sora tried to go to him, but Biyomon held her back. "Let go, Biyomon! I've got to help Tai!" 

"Sora, don't! Tai can handle himself; it's the Digimon we should be worried about." 

True to her word, Tai was handling himself rather well. Whenever Matt tossed a punch, Tai would dodge it, then retaliate with one of his own. Some of them would connect, some wouldn't. Matt did land some hits in, but it was clear that Tai was inevitably gaining the upper hand. 

"Listen to me! We don't have to fight. We can settle this peacefully!" WarGreymon insisted calmly. 

"The time for talk has passed. Metal Wolf Claw!!" 

"If you insist. Terra Force!!" The two attacks collided and exploded in midair. 

"We've got to stop them!" Gomamon demanded heatedly. 

"What can we do? They're Mega Digimon; we can't go any higher than the Ultimate Level. I say we should just sit this one out." Gatomon advised. 

"What are you saying? They're also your friends!" Biyomon remarked impatiently.

"I know that. I'm trying to state the obvious. The two of them are basically acting like their human partners-Tai and WarGreymon trying not to fight, Matt and MetalGarurumon wanting to fight." 

Speaking of Tai and Matt, their fight had gotten bloody. Tai now had a broken nose, as did Matt, but neither one of them were willing to back down. 

__

"If this creep's willing to go all the way, who am I to stop him?" 

"Once Tai's out of the way, I'll _get the respect I deserve from everyone!" _

"Ha! This is almost as much fun as watching termites eating up a tree. Once the two strongest Digimon are out of the way, the rest of them will drop like flies. I knew this brilliant plan of mine would work. Those DigiDestined kids are finally gonna know-never mess with Puppetmon!" 

Tai looked upward at the sky. The Digimon were getting tired, but they were still going at it! He knew it wasn't their fault. For some reason, Tai couldn't blame Matt for this either. 

He couldn't place his finger on it, but Tai had a feeling that Matt and Gabumon had met up with someone before returning, otherwise they wouldn't be acting this way. 

"Come on, Kamiya. You chicken? You've got the Crest of Courage and you can't tell one girl how you feel?" Tai's eyes narrowed. Matt had promised to keep it a secret the day he found out about it! He tried in vain to hide his reddening cheeks. 

"Of course not! It's just that…what if she didn't feel the same way? What would that do to our friendship?" WHAM! Matt took Tai's hesitating to his advantage and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, and he knew he'd heard a rib break. Sora and Kari were right by Tai's side with worry stretched across their faces. They both yelled out, "TAI! You all right?" 

Tai weakly raised a hand up in victory. "Never been better!" 

"Puppetmon's done excellent work. But there's one more thing that needs to be done first. I've been monitoring the DigiDestined ever since their 1st arrival to the Digital World. When their leader was separated from them, it caused the team to fall apart. Machinedramon, what do you think would happen if something were to go wrong with the Mega Digimon's attacks?" 

"Something bad, Piedmon?" 

"Right. I'm taking a personal trip there myself, but I'll shroud myself in darkness so I won't be seen by anyone." 

"All right you two! This fighting's gone on long enough. Stop it right now!" Mimi yelled out. 

"This is entirely cataclysmic! The two of you are supposed to be friends and positive influences on your younger siblings, yet constantly you guys are always locked in combat in some form or another." Izzy explained irritably. 

"Yeah, you guys! This isn't how friends are supposed to act." T.K. replied calmly.

"Tell that to Blond Boy over here! He's the one…who started this fight…in the first place!" Tai gasped out before dropping to his knees in pain. 

"Me? I'm not the one with an attitude adjustment, Goggle Boy." Sora stepped between Tai and Matt, her fist cocked back in anger. 

"I'm the only one who can call Tai that! Leave him alone and call your Digimon off! You've done enough!" 

Unbeknownst to the DigiDestined, Piedmon appeared in the shadow of Darkness. If they had known he was there, they might have stopped their argument and attempted to take him on, but this Digimon knew better than to just step in unannounced. He observed WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in preparation for their most powerful attack and knew the time was right. 

"If you're not going to back down, then neither am I! NOVA FORCE!!" 

"Finally you see things my way! METAL WOLF CLAW!!" 

"Clown Trick!!" This particular attack had a way of being different at times. Sometimes, it could turn its victims into key chains. Other times, it could cause suffering to others. This time, it was meant to destroy…

Tai looked up from his position on the ground to see Sora and Matt, seconds from battling each other! He knew he could take the pain, but could she? A whistling sound from above caught his attention, as it did everyone's. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's attacks had spiraled out of control and were heading down! Tai jolted to his feet as he saw who the attacks were aiming at. 

"SORA! LOOK OUT!!!!" Tai barely had the strength to push Sora and Matt out of the way. Satisfied that both of his best friends were safe, Tai smiled and collapsed to his knees in pain. A second later, both attacks hit him with devastating results! 

"TAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Once the dust cleared, Sora ran to Tai's side, afraid of what had happened. 

"Tai! Are you all right?" Kari asked worriedly as she came up to her big brother a second after Sora had. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon deDigivolved to Koromon and Tsunomon. Koromon hopped over to Tai's side. 

"Tai! Are you okay? I had no idea the attack was heading straight for you and Sora! I didn't mean it!" Matt stood there in shock, amazed at what had just happened. 

"Tai…saved me. Even after everything I said to him…he saved me." 

"Joe, is he…?" Joe checked for a pulse, but couldn't find one. 

"I'm sorry, Sora, Kari. He's gone." 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Sora started wailing on Tai's shirt while Kari hugged him tightly. Both had tears coming down their faces. 

"Tai, please get up! Say something!" Kari pleaded sadly. 

"I can't believe it's over…after everything we all went through, to have it end like this…" Mimi started crying silently on Izzy's shoulder. 

"Tai, don't leave me now! I never got to tell you that I…I…I love you!" With tears still streaming down her face, Sora kissed Tai with an undying passion that she'd kept inside of her since the day she was first attracted to Tai. They both started glowing with a fiery red-orange color. The other DigiDestined stood there in shock and amazement of the event that was transpiring. Koromon and Biyomon started glowing the exact same color as their partners. 

"Koromon Digivolve to…AGUMON!!!" 

"Agumon…" 

"Biyomon…"   
"Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!/PHOENIXMON!!!" 

The glow finally faded and Tai's eyes fluttered open to see a tear-stricken girl…two of them. 

"Sora? Kari? You two okay?" 

"TAI!" Tai cried out as Sora and Kari both hugged him tightly. WarGreymon and Phoenixmon landed next to their partners as best they could in the middle of the forest and deDigivolved back to Koromon and Biyomon. Matt stepped forward, still carrying Tsunomon.

"Tai? I'm sorry for what happened back there. If I hadn't convinced you to fight me, then you wouldn't have gotten killed a few moments ago." 

"That wasn't your fault, Matt. Some evil jerk was just messing around with you while you were gone. Am I right?" Tai asked as Sora helped him to his feet and linked arms with him. 

"Maybe so, but it's still my fault." 

"Actually, Matt, we should be thanking you. If it wasn't for this whole incident, we wouldn't have gained a 3rd Mega Digimon!" Sora exclaimed excitedly. 

"Whatever. See you." Matt turned to leave. Still linked with Sora, Tai tried to stop him. 

"Where are you going, Matt? We're a team, and everyone's got their part to play in this, including you!" Matt turned and smiled a sincere smile for the first time that day at Tai.

"Maybe so, but I need to find my own part in this. I'll see you around, Tai." 

"What about T.K.?" Tai asked in shock. 

"It's just like he said-he can take care of himself." The DigiDestined were silent as Yamato "Matt" Ishida walked off with his Digimon partner into the woods, alone. Tai was about to say something, but Mimi beat him to the punch. 

"That is it! I can't take anymore fighting. Every time we fight some evil Digimon or someone gets hurt or you and Matt are fighting, we lose a friend! And we just now lost our leader, even if it was for a few moments! I'm staying right here!" To prove her point, Mimi sat right down on a tree stump. 

Sora asked calmly, "Mimi, are you sure?" 

"You can't talk me out of it Sora, so don't even try!" Mimi insisted. 

"I'll stay with her. There's safety in numbers." Joe advised. 

Tai reluctantly nodded as he started forward with Sora still linked to his arm. He didn't mind it at all. The day had ended pretty good, despite the fact that they'd lost three team members in the course of one day and also, the part about him dying in mid-battle. Tai turned to Sora and simply gazed into her eyes, which captivated her. 

"Tai?" 

With one skilled move, Tai extracted a flower from out of nowhere and handed it to Sora, who blushed at his movements. 

"Thanks, Tai, but what's this for?" 

"For saving me and saying that you love me, and also because…I love you too, Sora." 

"Very smooth, Tai, but we should get going. It's going to be dark soon." Izzy advised. 

"Right. Let's go." That said, the small team of DigiDestined who remained-Tai, Sora, Kari, T.K. and Izzy-started forward into the sunset while Mimi and Joe remained behind and Matt had departed opposite the path of his friends…


End file.
